Home is Where the Heart Is: Wheeljack's Tale
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Pirates of the Iacon Skies 04 A struggling Wheeljack is forced into a decision by a Pirate attack...


TFPirates

Wheeljacks Tale

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

The bar was dark, dim, and noisy, and was doing very little to help the robot's mood. His name was Wheeljack, and he currently felt far older than he actually was. For a Cybertronian, he was fairly nondescript - black armor and a white head, accented with hints of yellow, obvious wheeled-vehicle alt-mode... He would have been nigh indistinguishable from any other common Cybertronian but for one notable wound he still bore. Across his chest was a large, ugly gash, one that had never been repaired, slicing cleanly through the symbol that had once shown his allegiance in a war that still continued. A war he had abandoned long ago.

Few knew why he had left the Autobots, and fewer still cared. That was a bridge he had burned long ago. And it was one he didn't care to discuss, though the occasional drunkard tried.

At present, Wheeljack was staring grimly at an energon-filled mug, one's which meager cost was already dipping into his ever-shrinking pocketbook, a distressing fact due to his inability to find work.

With a grimace, he finished off the energon mug, and put it down, making one last hopeful scan over the crowd in the bar. A Lemark and a Zetoxes arguing, couple of Minicons betting heavily against some Nebulans, two Junkions talking gibberish... not a promising group.

"No luck, eh?"

Wheeljack glanced back at Leras, a gaunt Lithonian with a narrow face who had been serving him drinks for the past couple of mega-klicks. Wheeljack grumbled a quiet negative, then added, "You sure nobody's been looking for a ship?"

"Not a one." Leras answered, his angular head bobbing up and down. "I'm sorry Wheeljack, but ever since the Decepticons set up camp in the area, there's been a steady decrease of potential customers. Rundus got the last one I saw while you were on that grain delivery. Since that, nothing."

Wheeljack swore quietly.

"You might want to try finding a new port." Leras offered, not unkindly. "There's bound to be opportunities elsewhere."

Wheeljack shook his head. "No good. My ship's to old to compete with the faster, more reliable stuff the Junkions are running. Ever since they moved into the business, guys like me have been out of luck."

"You're a bright guy." Leras said, turning his attention toward his dispenser. "You'll think of something."

"Primus willing." Wheeljack muttered, leaving the bar and heading back to what he called home.

He'd been hauling freight and passengers ever since he left the Autobots - nearly 25 deca-cycles now. But the galaxy moves fast, and for a species like his who lives so long, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up with it. As the war he had fled spread, renegades and pirates became more active, and his job became more dangerous. When the Junkions suddenly decided to become part of the business, with their ugly, but fast, starships and infinitely reliable mechanics, bots like Wheeljack were all but out of the job. And they were beginning to suffer for it.

Wheeljack paused in the hallway, stopping to gaze out the long windows that stretched the length of the corridor. From his vantage point, he could see the two great docking ports that extended out from the core of Starbase Lexitron, on either side of the great central spire. Small ships bustled in and out of the hangers, a hundred beings going about their business, launching, docking and unloading - and none of them in need of a decent cargo pilot. Wheeljack sighed, and continued onward to the main docking bay.

This particular section, reserved for traders and cargo ships like his, was barren now, save the occasional straggler, himself included. The large docking racks all sat, virtually empty - two or three smaller vessels, nothing more. At the end of the row sat the only large ship currently in the hanger - his. The one he called home, and had called home for 23 Deca-Cycles. It was large and boxy, a flat surface with a rounded cockpit on one end, and engines on the other, and two huge half-cylinders placed on each side. The cylinders could hold plenty of cargo, and what it couldn't hold could be carried underneath the ship - a simple, but functional design.

Wheeljack didn't waste a moment admiring the familiar site, and simply headed up the ramp. He paused a moment to wipe some dust off the faded nameplates, revealing for a moment the ship's number - 12-76D5. He had often thought about giving it a name, but nothing ever seemed appropriate. He just called it home.

He rapped quickly on the doorway, and it opened to the pressure. Wheeljack walked into the cockpit and collapsed into the pilot chair with a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm guessing that means you didn't find a job." A soft voice spoke. Wheeljack glanced back at the tiny, airborne figure that came flying up to him and seated herself on his shoulder. Far smaller than he, WIndsheer was of a Cybertronian sub-species called Minicons. The small beings had been the focus of the War when Wheeljack had left, but since then they had faded to relative obscurity, and most lived in peace. Most...

Wheeljack had found Windsheer a 15 or so Deca-Cycles ago, lost and alone in the Universe. Since that time, she had become almost as a daughter to him, and the two lived together aboard their craft. While Windsheer had few useful skills to a spacer, she kept Wheeljack company, and kept the loneliness of space from overwhelming him. That was worth far more than any amount of money could buy.

Wheeljack sighed again. "I'm afraid not." He growled. "The job listings here are drier than a desert."

"You'll find one." She said gently. "Just keep watching-"

Wheeljack shook his head. "No, Windsheer. It's time we face facts. I can't keep this up. I'm running out of credits, and we've only got enough fuel for another two or three jumps, and not enough money to buy more."

"Don't give up." Windsheer said sternly. "We'll just move on to another station. We can find a job Wheeljack. Really we can."

Wheeljack grimaced. He knew the kind of jobs he would be forced to take - the ones that weren't dangerous were illegal at best, and against everything he had ever stood for. Ever since he had abandoned his position in the Autobots so long ago, all he had ever desired was to scrape up a decent living for himself. Even the past 25 or so deca-cycles of his day-to-day existence were enough to satisfy him. But now, with the job market drying up and no other options available for honest spacers, it seemed he would be forced onto a criminal road. That was a thought he did not welcome.

He glanced at Windsheer, who was looking up at him wide-eyed and innocent, and shuddered involuntarily. He had saved Windsheer from a life on the streets, where violence and thievery were the only existence she had ever known. He had hoped to raise her in an environment more hospitable, and less repulsive and demeaning. But if he was forced into it, what then would become of her, a young child he had worked so hard to open up?

"Wheeljack?" She asked softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Wheeljack lied. "Just, err, thinking about my credit account. I don't have much left."

Windsheer looked up at him sorrowfully, then reached behind her, taking out a few glowing objects and placing them on the dash board for Wheeljack's inspection. He glanced at them and sighed - energy credits.

"I went outside." She said, averting her eyes. "I found them in the hallway. Someone must have left them there."

Wheeljack couldn't bear to look back at her. He knew where they had come from. For so long, he had fought to give Windsheer a more normal life, but already, she was regressing back to her old habits. Now concrete proof of what he had both suspected and dreaded lay before him. The credits were stolen.

But with his own bank account so low, Wheeljack could not afford to return them either. "Thank you." He muttered, pocketing them and feeling his own guilt clot his systems.

Windsheer looked up at him, hoping for some sign of approval, but found none. With a soft sigh, she flew up to him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry things are going so badly." She said, her voice cracking. "I wish I could help..."

"Just having you here helps." Wheeljack said gently. "If nothing shows up by tomorrow, we'll leave for another port."

"And what if they don't have a job there?" Windsheer asked, her voice forlorn.

Wheeljack let his optics dim for a long time, mulling quietly over the right words. It took so long that Windsheer sought his face with a frightened look in her eyes. "Wheeljack?" She whispered.

"Windsheer, I care for you more than anyone I can recall." Wheeljack said slowly. "And it's because I care for you that I'm saying this. If I can't find another job, I don't want you to be a part of what I will have to do to survive. I'll find a Minicon colony to drop you off at, or take you to Cybertron, somewhere where I can be sure you'll be taken care of."

Windsheer held him tighter. "No." She said firmly, trying desperately not to betray the sorrow and hurt in her voice. "I won't let you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'm going with you."

Wheeljack's hand encircled her for a moment, holding her as comfortingly as he could. She grabbed his arm and held it as tightly as she could, trying to repress what could only be sobs. As she shook, Wheeljack slowly began to realize with despair that he could never make her understand.

He picked her up gently and stood, turning toward the interior of the ship where the resting quarters awaited. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I don't know what made me say that. We'll talk about it in the morning."

She held his gaze sorrowfully. "No matter what, I won't leave you." She said, between shakes. Wheeljack could only admire her resolve.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." He repeated. "What we both need now is some rest."

She complied, though hesitant and unwilling. Taking her to her room, Wheeljack's spark felt as though it would burst with grief. As he let her go, he made a private oath with himself that he would risk anything, and do anything, to keep her safe and happy. No matter the cost.

---

The ship lurched violently, pitching Wheeljack from his resting chamber in a confused stumble. Again the ship shook, and it took Wheeljack a moment to realize that the station itself was shaking.

"Wheeljack, what's going on?" Windsheer screamed in terror, stumbling out of her own room and looking up at him with terrified, wide eyes.

"I don't know. Stay here." Wheeljack ordered, running towards the front of the ship. He peered out the cockpit and winced, whirling back and heading toward the door. He stopped at the arms locker and hesitated, before pulling it open. Windsheer watched in shock as Wheeljack pulled out a number of tools she had never seen before - one heavy blaster, and two energy-charged batons. Wheeljack attached the two batons to his back and held the gun firmly. Windsheer stared at him in horror.

"Stay here." Wheeljack repeated. "I'll come back for you."

"Wait!" Windsheer squeaked. "Let me go, I can help you! You can use me-"

"NO." Wheeljack yelled, his voice almost drowned out by another thunderous roar that shook the station. "I won't let you debase yourself like that!" He leaned down, holding her by her small, shaking shoulders. "Please, Windsheer. I'm going out into danger you can't imagine. I want you safe, here. Please."

Windsheer squeezed her optics tight and nodded. Wheeljack turned, barely catching her frightened whisper as he jumped out of the loading bay. "Come back safe."

"If Primus so allows." Wheeljack said softly, knowing that what he was about to do was way over his head. The weapons in his hands, relics from the past he abandoned long ago, brought with them horrible memories long forgotten, and training and methods once used to kill. He was hoping those methods would once again rise to their full prominence, for now was when they were needed most.

Stepping out into the docking bay, before him a spacious view of the rest of the station, he got a better look at what he feared.

A starship sat in the center of the Station's rings, unleashing heavy cannonade from all sides onto the shuddering, shattering structure.. The starship was huge and weapon laid, but all its armaments paled in comparison to the terrifying symbol on its side. It was not Autobot, nor Decepticon, nor even Quintesson - for any of those would be a blessing. Instead was a fiery mechanical skull, the likes of which Wheeljack had heard of only in myths and legends. It had once been the symbol of the Dread Pirate Hooligan, but now that symbol was the rallying cry of all pirates everywhere.

No matter the identity of the attackers, their profession was certain, and their intent malicious. Already, Wheeljack could make out boarding ramps shooting into the sides of the station, and the tiny forms of boarders charging forward. There were spats of gunfire as the station's few guards put up a valiant effort, but were quickly quelled by the opposition.

For a moment, Wheeljack paused, considering the possibility of taking Windsheer and hiding with her in their ship, praying to be overlooked by the invaders. But something in his spark, a force he could not identify, drove him to rush into the station's hallways and confront the attackers.

Without knowing precisely why, he found himself creeping through the hallways, now darkened due to damage during the attack, only illuminated by the occasional flare-ups of the battleship outside. Wheeljack glimpsed a few starships fleeing from the Pirate's carnage erupting into flames, and others making a brave but suicidal assault on the larger craft, falling victim to it without doing any real damage.

Wheeljack inched down the main hallway, glancing now again out at the pirate vessel, which ceased its barrage but hovered ominously in the stations center, guns slowly rotating, as if keeping their deadly eyes on all points of the station.

He crept along, and found himself at the entrance to Leras's small bar. He peeked in, seeing nothing but overturned tables - whoever had been here had left in a hurry. On a whim, he glanced behind the counter, and found, to no surprise, the Lithonian bartender hiding. Leras immediately threw his hands into the air in surrender, before realizing who it was, and dropping them back down, glaring at Wheeljack.

"They hit you yet?" Wheeljack whispered.

"No." Leras whispered back. "What are you doing?"

"Fighting back." Wheeljack growled.

"Oh." Leras contemplated that for a moment then spoke again. "Don't do it. Don't get yourself killed for nothing."

Wheeljack grunted, and turned heading back into the hallway.

"Wait."

Wheeljack glanced back at Leras. Leras sighed. "If you don't make it back, I'll take care of Windsheer for you."

Wheeljack's optics dimmed. "Thanks." He abruptly turned and headed back into the darkened halls of the station, heading toward where the pirates had first boarded.

He cast a glance out at the pirate vessel, and then froze as he noticed some movement on the opposite side - a second boarding ramp was extending, this one slamming into the docking bay, and accompanied by its own menacing forms. It then dawned on Wheeljack that he had made a terrible mistake - Windsheer was now trapped alone on his ship, with several pirates advancing toward her!

Wheeljack swore, vivid memories of what the Decepticons had done to Minicons during the war racing through his mind. He was not about to let Windsheer suffer through that at the hands of some slagging pirates.

He whirled, transforming down into his vehicle mode, and roared back through the hallways as fast as his engine would allow. He rounded a corner, his own momentum sending him careening into a corridor. He stumbled out of his vehicle mode, grabbing onto the wall and cursing his clumsiness. It was then that he first heard the sound. A faint buzzing from behind him, slowly growing louder. Wheeljack grabbed his gun and whirled, seeing the sound's source a moment before it slammed into him with full force.

Wheeljack flew backwards, firing wildly at his attacker, who hissed and shrieked with a venomous voice. The thing charged again, and Wheeljack felt scythes tearing into his body. His weapon fell from his hands as he flailed backwards, but he managed to grab the thing's head, and for a brief moment stared into the insectoid face before hurtling it aside. The yellow and red beast - for that was the only way to describe it- hopped back onto its two reptilian legs. A bizarre blend of reptile and insectoid features, the creature whirled and hissed at him again. Wheeljack backed up, grabbing his two energy batons and igniting them, sending yellow energy crackling through them. The lizard-insect paused to stare at him, then the jaw between the mandibles twisted into a hideous smile.

"I'm going to have fun after all!" It cackled, and with that it transformed. Wheeljack gaped as the thing's claws spread apart and its head moved downwards, revealing a mechanical head hidden underneath the organic shell. Its legs came up to form arms, and new legs sprouted from the creatures waist, and now a cybertronian, wrapped in organic flesh stood before him.

"What the pit are you?" Wheeljack asked in horror.

"There are those who would call me Repugnus." It answered. Then, its eyes focused on Wheeljack's chest and a chuckling snarl came from it. "It would seem, I'm what you are!" Repugnus hissed with a laugh, leaning backwards and revealing an emblem Wheeljack recognized all too well.

"You're an Autobot?" Wheeljack cried, grabbing his weapon.

"No more than you are." His opponent spat. "But I tire of this prattle. I came here to kill something, and kill something I shall!" Repugnus leapt into the air, claws slashing wildly. Wheeljack cried out at the unexpected move, his energy batons swinging wildly. Repugnus shot past him, skidding to a stop and whirling, chattering and hissing all at the same time. Wheeljack turned, dropping one baton and reaching for his gun. Repugnus flipped back down into his ghastly beast mode, and took to the sky, beating his wings frantically as he hovered in the air. He dove just as Wheeljack's hands grasped around his weapon, and collided head on, sending the two former Autobots tumbling into a heap. Repugnus's claws slashed wildly at Wheeljack, who could barely fend off the manic attacks. Repugnus cackled with glee as his audials were pleasured with the sound of rending metals. Desperately, Wheeljack threw his body to the side, sending Repugnus tottering off balance. As the beastformer clattered to the floor, Wheeljack brought up his energy baton and clubbed Repugnus upside the head with unexpected force. Repugnus gave a repulsive shriek and staggered away, claws grasping his deformed head. With a cry, Wheeljack charged forward and a second blow to the head sent Repugnus to the ground. The beast twitched, and then lay still.

Wheeljack panted weakly for a moment, then knelt down to examine the body. He could detect faint traces of energy moving within the unnatural beast form - Repgunus was not dead, merely offline.

Wheeljack pushed himself up, just in time to see the floor in front of him explode. Wheeljack was thrown backwards, landing flat on his back. He looked up to see a huge, monstrous tank squeezing through the corridor toward him, barely able to fit through even this wide a corridor.

"Shoot, I missed." The tank grumbled, suddenly stretching out and reforming itself into a heavy, hulking robot. Wheeljack gaped at the huge Transformer - one lone eye peered out at him from a body that almost needed its arms to support it, and weapons seemed to hang off every single corner of this huge beast. Wheeljack dimly recognized it as an early model Decepticon Enforcer - a hulking soldier the Decepticons had employed early on in their war efforts.

Wheeljack pushed himself to his feet, realizing he was now weaponless. The Enforcer stepped forward. "I thought I heard Repugnus over here." He rumbled. "He got taken down by this little guy?"

"Don't get too cocky, Vanquish." A smooth, feminine voice spoke behind Wheeljack. He whirled as a thin Cybertronian swung down from the ceiling rafters, touching the ground with one delicate foot, before drawing two long, curved energy blades. "This guy might be a better fighter than he looks."

"I doubt it Livewire." Vanquish grumbled.

Wheeljack backed up against the wall, mentally weighing his options. The two advanced on him, and neither looked like they were particularly willing to negotiate. In addition, he doubted he could beat one of them in a fight, much less both. And retreat was blocked by Vanquish's huge bulk.

"At least I'll go down fighting." Wheeljack muttered. And with a yell that he hoped would startle them, he transformed, barreling right into Livewire. The femme was thrown to the side as Wheeljack spun, but Vanquish was upon him in a moment, his huge arms crashing into the floor and tossing Wheeljack easily aside. Wheeljack flipped back into robot mode, and charged toward the heavy mech. Vanquish chuckled, and again easily batted Wheeljack aside.

Wheeljack hit the ground hard, and barely had a chance to move before Livewire was upon him, her twin blades driving right into the floor on either side of his head. Livewire smiled evilly, then grabbed Wheeljack's head and slammed it again into the floor. Holding it there, she reached for one of her embedded swords.

"Finish him and let's go!" Vanquish bellowed.

"On it, big guy." Livewire called back. "Gimme just a sec- ACK!"

A projectile flying at full speed impacted into the back of her head, pitching her forward. Wheeljack sensed an opportunity and pushed her off, rolling to his feet. Vanquish stared dumbfounded for a moment as a small form flitted up beside Wheeljack and landed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack hissed at Windsheer. "Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"I'm here to help." Windsheer answered firmly. "Wheeljack, you can't do this by yourself. Please," She said, her eyes pleading, "Use me."

Wheeljack's eyes closed for a brief moment. Visions of the pain and suffering endured by the entire Minicon race during the Great War flittered through his mind, and the most horrible act of all, forcing a Minicon to unite with its host, giving the host great power, but draining and humiliating the Minicon in return...

Vanquish roared, suddenly charging forward. Wheeljack dove to the side and Windsheer shot away, around the hulking giant and back to Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, please!" She begged.

"I can't do that-" Wheeljack protested, and then ducked as Vanquishe's fist swung wildly at him, and then Livewire appeared from seemingly nowhere, her swinging blades carving deep into Wheeljacks armor. Wheeljack managed to get his feet under the blade-storm, and Livewire stumbled backwards into Vanquish.

"Please, Wheeljack." Windsheer cried. "I don't want to lose you!"

Wheeljack swore, cursing his own stubbornness and hers. "Fine! Hold on!" He grabbed her, and violating an oath he had made to himself long ago, allowed her to transform and connect into a socket built into his arm.

The power-link process was designed to take advantage of the Minicon's direct-energy fuel system, and thereby augment the hosts strength with the minicons own. The act alone was a heinous one that Wheeljack abhorred on principle. But doing so required a secondary filter, one that Windsheer lacked. Without that filter, the side effects were unpredictable, at best, and dangerous at worst.

A surge of energy shot through his body as Windsheer's systems united with his, filling him with unnatural vigor. Wheeljack's strength was suddenly not his own, as power coursed through every circuit. His spark seemed to lift from his body as everything around him blurred into a thick haze, and he stumbled forward with an audible gasp. The two pirates took a step backwards. Wheeljack stumbled forward again, then suddenly a force that was not his own straightened him, and Wheeljack faced down his two attackers.

Vanquish glanced worriedly at Livewire. "What the slaggin' heck?"

"Who cares?" Livewire snapped. "Get him!" The two charged. Wheeljack felt himself cry out, and tried to move out of the way, but his body refused to respond to that impulse. Instead, it sprinted forward with uncharacteristic speed and strength. Wheeljack watched as his fist shot through Livewire's energy blades and straight into her gut, rending metal with a piercing shriek. Livewire choked, dropping her weapons to the floor, as Wheeljack's other fist came back and met her face sending her flying into the wall, where she crumpled over and lay still. Vanquish roared, arms swinging wildly. Wheeljack could have never avoided the attacks, yet his body leapt over the flailing monster's arms, and, with one deft movement, his fist rocketed upwards in Vanquish's head. His one eye flashed brightly as the squarish face crumpled around it, then dimmed, and the titan fell forward in a heap.

Wheeljack stood now, his body expelling air in quick breaths, shocked by the violence he had just wrought. The fog surrounding his vision worsened, clouding everything and numbing his mind. He took a clumsy step forward, and leaned against the wall, trying desperately to regain control of himself. In doing so, he failed to notice Livewire slowly move her arm, and touch a small button there, before collapsing again.

Wheeljack shook his head in another attempt to clear his mind and started forward, determined to get back to his ship. Each step was labored, as though weights were tied to him. His vision was so obscured that he could barely make out where his next step would fall. His arm groped to the wall for support, but Wheeljack pressed on. He would get back. He would make it.

But then two figures penetrated the fog of his vision. Gasping weakly, Wheeljack looked up to see two more attackers standing before him. The shorter of two, still a head taller than Wheeljack, cocked his head. "This cannot be the one who gave Livewire and Vanquish so much trouble. Allow me to dispose of him, Captain."

"As you wish, Sharkticon." The other replied, his regal form crossing his arms over his chest.

Sharkticon crouched, then charged forward suddenly. Wheeljack let his optics close as his own body defied his mind and ducked down, bringing his fist into Sharkticon and sending the pirate flying.

The Pirate Captain stared in shock for a moment, then drew his sword. "Impressive. Even in this state, you are a threat. Few could take out so many of my men in a perfect state, much less yours."

Wheeljack could only stare at him dimly, his mind clouded and his vision unclear. The Pirate took a step backwards. "Well, will you attack me?"

Wheeljack could not move. The Pirate looked him over again. "You are a strange one. Perhaps I misjudged you." Then his optics focused in on Wheeljack's arm. "Now that is strange. What is that? Is that..." Suddenly the Pirate Captain threw his head back in a menacing laugh. "A Minicon. It makes sense now. You're a poor fool who can't rely on his own strength to defeat an opponent. Using another like that to give you that strength? Disgusting. I should put you both out of your misery."

Those words triggered something in Wheeljack's body, and it all of a sudden propelled itself forward in deadly determination. The Pirate stumbled backward in surprise, nevertheless deftly dodging the powerful punches delivered by Wheeljack's body. The Captain sprang back, his sword flashing through the air as Wheeljack's unnaturally fast movements dodged it easily. Wheeljack's hand came up suddenly, clasping onto the Captain's sword arm and squeezing with enough strength to crack it. His sword clattering to the floor, the Pirate retaliated with a swift blow to head. Wheeljack felt the impact as his body reeled, but no pain accompanied it. Wheeljack pressed onwaeds, unable to control his body's assault. The Captain dodged his blows swiftly, trying to return with his own, but losing ground steadily. Wheeljack's fists swung wildly, but the Pirate countered with another several blows to the head sending Wheeljack's body reeling. Sensing opportunity, the Pirate rushed forward, grabbing the arm that held Windsheer, and jerking it down over his knee. There was a sickening crack, and pain finally penetrated the fog, and a scream escaped from Wheeljack's mouth. The Pirate coupled his fists together and slammed them again into Wheeljack's head. The former Autobot stumbled backwards and the Captain rushed forward once more, again taking hold of WIndsheer's perch, and slamming it against the wall. It was the minicon who screamed this time, and, as the couplings holding her unlocked, and she clattered to the floor, offline in her vehicle mode.

Immediately, Wheeljack's senses cleared, and they became inundated with pain as the Pirate drove him to the floor, continually pounding into him. Where there had been muffled feelings before, now each blow became sharply clear. Wheeljack struggled to fight back, but his body was now too drained to move, and each attempt to respond was met by screaming from his internal systems and more blows from his opponent. As pain overwhelmed him, he finally gave in and ceased to resist, hoping now only that the end would be quick.

Noting the surrender, the Captain turned away and retrieved his sword. A movement caught his attention, and the Captain glanced down the hall to see Vanquish plod up, carrying the unmoving forms of Livewire and Repugnus over his massive shoulders. Vanquish observed the scene with satisfaction. "Good, you got him."

Another voice cut in as Sharkticon slowly pushed himself to his feet. "We've been here too long. Perhaps it would be prudent to leave." He muttered.

"I agree." The Captain answered. "But let me finish this last measure of business." He came up and gripped Wheeljack firmly by the chest and hoisted him up, aiming his sword right at the great scar on his chest. "Last words?"

Wheeljack let his optics dim. "Please..." He whispered. "Don't... hurt her."

The Captain seemed taken aback. His sword dipped and he hesitated.

"Captain, we should get out of here." Sharkticon said warningly.

"Hold on." The Captain answered, his attention focused on Wheeljack. "What did you mean by that?"

Wheeljack leaned back, and let his optics close. The Captain stared at him for a long moment, before the station suddenly pitched with a large explosion.

"What the hell is Cannonball doing?" The Captain yelled, dropping Wheeljack and whirling to face out the window.

"Sir!" Sharkticon yelled. "Decepticons!"

Outside a second ship charged at the Pirate vessel, cannons blazing, causing explosions along the Pirate's ship side. Vanquish winced and took a nervous step backwards.

"Damnit." The Captain hissed. "She won't survive while anchored there. Sharkticon, tell Cannonball to get out of here!"

"What about us?" Vanquish demanded.

"We'll think of something. Quickly, to the docking bay."

"And what of him?" Sharkticon demanded, motioning at Wheeljack.

The Pirate Captain hesitated again. "Leave him. Come on." The three turned and ran down the hallway.

Another series of blasts rocked the station. Wheeljack opened his eyes, dully surprised to find himself able to do so. He leaned toward Windsheer's form, and pitched forward, picking her up as gently as he could manage. "Windsheer..." He whispered. "Are you...?"

Windsheer shuddered in his hands, and then transformed. She looked up at him weakly. "Wheeljack, I'm sorry. I couldn't do it- I couldn't."

Wheeljack nodded. "I know." He rasped. "Come on, we need to get out of here before things get worse."

Another blast rocked the station. Wheeljack glanced out the viewport in time to see the Pirate vessel turn and high-tail it - but the Decepticon vessel remained, blasting away wildly at the side of the station. "What the hell are they doing?" Wheeljack swore, unable to look away.

"They're trying to kill the Pirates still inside." Windsheer gasped.

"Come on!" Wheeljack yelled, attempting to stand. He nearly fell over as pain overwhelmed his circuits again. "No." He grunted. "I can do this." He pushed himself to his feet and transformed, his joints squealing in protest as the damaged gears tried to realign themselves. He hit the floor as his vehicle mode, feeling something inside shatter with the impact. "Windsheer, grab on." He strained, his voice cracking.

She obeyed, climbing onto his rear section. Wheeljack revved his engine, a little surprised to find it still working, and started off. Another explosion rocked the station, sending Wheeljack's vehicle mode pitching forward and further stressing the systems inside. But Wheeljack forced himself onward, rolling forward even as the explosions continued to grow louder and more forceful as he approached his destination. He emerged from the corridor into the docking bay, and into a war-zone. Fire and explosions echoed across the wall, and Wheeljack glimpsed the Pirates holed up behind the wreckage of an overturned star vessel, a crowd of 7 Decepticons in front of it, accompanied by cannon fire from the starship. Wheeljack drove forward, his wheels protesting, determined to get through the firestorm to his ship. His engine roared, and he pitched forward as fast as his broken systems could carry him, forcing himself straight into the fray as Windsheer held on for dear life. Another explosion filled the hanger bay, nearly throwing him off his balance, but he regained it and kept driving. He breezed past the Pirates, who were too busy returning fire at their Decepticon opponents to notice him.

A Decepticon, however, did notice him as he shot past the wreckage. Fire erupted from the front of the Decepticon ship again, scorching the wall behind him and throwing him to the side, and into robot mode. Windsheer abruptly folded into her aerial form and shot off. Wheeljack hit the dirt and rolled, glancing up and seeing his ship in front of him and still in one piece. He transformed again, not heeding his system's protests and leapt forward. Another shot issued from the front of the Decepticon war vessel, but this one wasn't aimed at him, but at his goal. Wheeljack skidded to the side as ship burst, the concave sides caving in on themselves. Wheeljack gave a cry of horror and transformed, stumbling to his feet. What was left of his ship burned, the wreckage crumbling in the flames. Wheeljack sank to his knees in horror as the only home he had known for 23 deca-cycles burned.

Windsheer came up beside him and landed, transforming and grabbing his arm as she too watched it burn. "No..." Wheeljack could only stare in silence.

The Decepticons lost interest in the former Autobot, and continued the assault on cornered Pirates. Two lucky shots from the Pirates downed a pair of Decepticons. One in particular, a heavy grey robot with long wings arching above his head strode forward, an archaic Decepticon sword in his grasp, stepped forward, his posture and authority clearly declaring him the leader of his forces. Motioning to several of his crew, a shorter green and grey robot with a conical head, and a second Enforcer behind him, he leapt suddenly into the air, transforming into a sleek jet. The green robot followed him, and with dexterity and grace characteristic of only the top Decepticon flyers, the two shot over the Pirates makeshift barricade and transformed, charging headlong into hand to hand combat. The second Enforcer went on the offensive as well, smashing his bulk through the barricade and bearing down on Vanquish, the Pirate Enforcer now locked in a death grip with one that might have well been his brother. The green jet tackled Sharkticon, and the two rolled, fists flying as each struggled to gain the upper hand. But those two fights paled in comparison to the one that now spilled onto the docking bay floors.

The other two Decepticons scattered as their leader was thrown at them by the Pirate Captain. With a yell, the Pirate leapt after him, but was intercepted by the two Decepticons. Despite that, he felled one with a blow to the head and threw the other aside - right into the path of the two struggling Enforcers. As the second was trampled under their huge feet, the Pirate turned his attention back to the Decepticon Commander, who was pushing himself to his feet. Their swords intersected in the middle of the field, the sound of the collision echoing through the entire docking bay. The sound was accompanied by a flurry of blows, as two expert swordsmen lunged at each other, their weapons clashing. The Decepticon leapt into the air, and dove down on the Pirate. The Pirate leapt in response, their swords meeting halfway and forcing them both back to the ground. Back on his feet in an instant, the Decepticon launched himself again at the Pirate, his engines augmenting his leaps with a roar. The Pirate parried, but the force of the blow pushed him backwards. The Decepticon charged again and again, each blow forcing the Pirate back. The Decepticon suddenly switched tactics, bringing the sword down low, forcing the Pirate to block, and send him stumbling off balance with a cry.

The cry brought Wheeljack back to reality, and he turned, his eyes wide as he saw the Pirate captain fall to the ground. The Decepticon's sword thrust forward, parried skillfully by the Captain, but it was clearly a losing proposition for the Pirate. Wheeljack saw both of the Pirate's crew struggle to get past their own fight and aid him, but both were brought down roughly by their opponents. Wheeljack could only look on as the Decepticon's sword came down repeatedly on the Pirate's, each blow weakening the Pirate's strength and ability to counter.

Wheeljack stood. Windsheer grabbed him, crying at him, "Wheeljack, what are you doing?"

Wheeljack didn't know himself. He stumbled forward, and found at his feet a gun, discarded by one of the fallen Decepticon troops. He picked it up and aimed, focusing his optic through the sight. He aimed squarely at the Pirate Captain's head, then to the Decepticon, and then back to the Pirate. He closed his eyes for a long moment and his hovered between two targets, both of whom he hated more than anything his clouded mind could remember.

Another sound alerted him as the Pirate's sword was forced from his grip, and clattered to the ground. The Decepticon grabbed the Pirate and hoisted him up, sword aimed at the Pirate's spark.

Wheeljack took aim, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

The Decepticon recoiled, screaming in pain and rage as the blast pierced his chest. The Pirate grabbed his sword and rushed forward, the point tearing straight through the Decepticon commanders body with a rending shriek. The Decepticon gave a hideous scream and fell.

The green jet and the Decepticon Enforcer both abandoned their fights, whirling toward their fallen leader. "Commander!" The green one screamed in anguish, rushing to his fallen leader's side. The Enforcer was right behind him, firing his weapons randomly and sporadically. The Decepticon ship shot forward, its boarding ramp extending as the green Decepticon picked up his leader's body and carted it toward safety, the Enforcer covering the retreat with explosions. The Pirates responded with a hail of fire of their own, moving to protect their exhausted Captain. The green Decepticon pulled his leader onto the ship, and the Enforcer deftly leapt up after them. The boarding ramp pulled them safely inside, and a hiss issued from the Decepticon vessel as it pulled backwards. The ship whirled, cannons aiming back at the docking bay, sending the Pirates scrambling for cover as another barrage issued forth, ripping apart the already decimated docking bay. The Decepticons continued their assault, but their fire ceased when explosions from behind rocked their ship. The Pirate ship shot overhead, broadsiding the Decepticon vessel. It turned, making ready for a second run, but the Decepticons had had enough - their vessel did an abrupt about-face, and shot away from the station, smoke pouring from its new wounds. And with its departure, the battle ceased, an eery calm settling over the station. The attack, both attacks, had ended.

Vanquish ambled through the wreckage, retrieving the off-line bodies of Livewire and Repugnus and hoisted them over his shoulder gruffly. "I've had enough of this place." He grunted. "Let's get out of here."

"And not a thing to show for it." Sharkticon swore.

"You two go on." The Captain said, his eyes focusing in on a figure standing, head bowed, in front of the smoldering remains of it's ship. "I still have something more to do."

"You sure, Captain?" Sharkticon asked grimly.

"Yes." The Captain turned, and started toward Wheeljack's motionless form.

Windsheer, at Wheeljack's side, saw the Pirate approaching first, and quickly tugged at Wheeljack's arm, trying to get his attention. Wheeljack ignored her, his optics shut tight. He didn't become aware of the Pirate's approach until a heavy hand descended on his shoulder. Wheeljack turned, eyeing the Pirate warily.

The Pirate studied his face for a long moment, and shook his head. "You intrigue me greatly. First you attack my men, then you use this minicon, yet it is her life you want saved over your own. Then, in the midst of battle, you save me, when you could have killed us both. Why? What's going on in your mind?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." Wheeljack answered hoarsely, turning away, to stare at the smoldering remains of his ship.

The Pirate waited, patiently. The two stood in silence, until Wheeljack spoke again. "With my ship gone, I have nothing left I can do." He croaked. "I have no money, no hope..." His face etched with sorrow, he looked down at Windsheer. "I can't even protect her anymore..."

"Wheeljack..." Windsheer whispered woefully.

The Pirate Captain looked at the two, genuine pity on his face. Then, a hint of a smile crossed his eyes. "You're a good fighter." He said casually. "And I can sense that you fight for what you feel is right. Am I correct?"

Wheeljack didn't answer.

The Pirate Captain turned. "I could use someone like you on my ship. Someone to keep us, shall we say, honest."

Wheeljack turned to stare at him in shock.

"I'm sure Piracy is not your ideal profession," The Pirate continued, "But I can guarantee you a place to live, and a crew that would keep her safe. And in return, all I ask is that you would fight for us."

Wheeljack shook his head. "I'm an honest spacer, I can't-"

The Captain nodded curtly, cutting him off. "I understand. Ages ago, I thought the same thing myself. You may find yourself like one of us in no time."

"I could never be like you." Wheeljack growled.

The Pirate captain looked at him kindly with wisdom beyond his age in his eyes. "Friend, you already are."

Wheeljack was taken aback, and found himself without words to respond.

The Captain turned away. "You are not ready to agree yet, but let me offer you passage to the nearest civilized space port, in thanks for saving my life. You may find a job from there. Or..." He turned back again, a twinkle in his eye, "You may end up liking us." He turned back and headed toward his ship.

Wheeljack looked down at Windsheer, indecision etched on his face. She looked up at him lovingly. "Whatever you decide," She whispered, "I'll remain at your side."

Wheeljack closed his eyes for a moment, turning back toward the Captain, and then back down at Windsheer. Then he shook his head and made up his mind. "Wait!" He called at the Captain, rushing after him. "I'll take you up on your offer." The Captain turned expectantly. "The passage, I mean." Wheeljack said quickly.

"And the job offer?"

"I'll think about it." Wheeljack answered sharply.

"I'm sure you will, my friend." The Captain laughed. "Incidentally, I didn't catch your name."

"Wheeljack." He answered.

The Captain nodded. "A pleasure, Wheeljack. I am Mirage. Welcome," He said, motioning behind him, "To the Sword of the Fallen."

Wheeljack stared up at it, and for a reason he couldn't begin to comprehend, he felt a sudden sense of peace. He took Windsheer's hand, and together they headed toward the Pirate Ship, and the new life awaiting.

-----


End file.
